


Two and a half

by alexaneko



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба и Чжонин не оставляют Тэмину выбора, кроме как познакомиться с Чжонхеном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two and a half

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках феста "K-Pop Secret Santa 2012".
> 
> Задание:  
> Хочу: Крис/Тао, Юнхо/Чанмин, Джонхён/Тэмин не крэк

Впервые за неделю, у Тэмина почти нормальное настроение. Он немного сочувствует Сохён, потому что женитьба по залёту далека от идеала женского счастья, но, с другой стороны, в Корее свадьба априори хорошее событие для девушки за двадцать, а он теперь может забрать ее смену на ресепшен и наконец заплатить свою часть за квартиру. Значит, из угроз его существованию остается только семинар у профессора Пака и Тэмин очень надеется, что у него получится побить рекорд и добраться до аудитории за десять минут вместо пятнадцати, в противном случае в его комнате просто будет некому больше жить.

Тэмин пробирается ближе к выходу и вспоминает, как Минхо-хён рассказывал, что главное не зацикливаться на дистанции, а представлять линию финиша. Тэмину очень легко представить деревянную дверь с номером 225, потому что он ни разу не застал ее открытой. Но сегодня должно стать исключением, или придется проходить курс повторно, опоздание на итоговый опрос ему точно не простят. Тэмин уже мысленно готовится пробивать себе дорогу через поток студентов, когда автобус вдруг останавливается, и он с ужасом понимает, что это не светофор, а пробка. 

Если бы Тэмин знал, что всё закончится так, то отпраздновал свой День Рождения на месяц раньше.

***

Через два с половиной часа Тэмин всё еще дышит, более того, от еды его отделяет только очередь из десяти человек, которая сокращается до пяти, когда впереди он замечает Чжонина. 

\- Как прошел опрос? - говорит тот вместо приветствия, и пропускает уткнувшегося ему в бок Тэмина вперед. 

\- Профессор Пак сломал ногу, и у нас заменяла Хёджин-нуна, - Тэмину самому не верится в свою удачу. Хотя не совсем уместно говорить о везении, когда кто-то попадает в больницу.

\- Воу, - видимо Чжонин считает точно также, - Теперь ты должен на ней жениться?

\- Она поставила мне "отлично", а еще Сохён увольняется, я смогу забрать её смену, - продолжает Тэмин, и в голове у него начинает крутиться фраза "На чужом несчастье, счастья не построишь", которую месяц назад где-то вычитал Кёнсу. 

\- Когда профессор Пак об этом узнает, у него случится сердечный приступ. Тогда опрос пройдёт удачно и в моей группе, - Тэмину совсем не нравится, как это звучит, но Чжонин с улыбкой приобнимает его за плечи. - Похоже, тут кого-то поцеловала удача.

И Тэмин не может с этим поспорить, поэтому начинает искать подвох.

\- Ты не собираешься сказать, что наша поездка в Японию отменяется? – в ответ Чжонин расширяет глаза.

\- Нет, с чего бы? 

\- Ты будешь на мой День Рождения в городе? Мы идем в пятницу в кино? Ты потерял шапку, которую я тебе одолжил? - не унимается Тэмин.

\- Да, да, и, нет. Если её кто-то и потеряет, то это будешь ты сам, а мне придется искать. Тэмин, в чём дело? - но тот не успевает ответить, потому что подходит его очередь делать заказ. Он зачем-то пробегает глазами по меню, которое знает наизусть после трех лет в университете, когда его озаряет новая идея.

\- Как думаешь, я могу этим отравиться? - у Чжонина в глазах мелькает понимание, но женщина за прилавком выглядит оскорбленной до глубины души.

\- Простите его, летнее солнце и сессия - ужасное сочетание, - говорит Чжонин улыбаясь, и тыкает Тэмина в ребра, чтобы тот сделал тоже самое. Выражение её лица быстро сменяется на обеспокоенное, и тогда он обращается уже к Тэмину. - Не глупи и заказывай.

Через пять минут они садятся за стол, но Тэмин все еще смотрит на свой поднос с подозрением, потому что, кто знает наверняка? С хода мысли его сбивает вздох Чжонина.

\- Тэмин, пообещай мне одну вещь, когда Кёнсу в следующий раз начнёт цитировать эту идиотскую книгу, на которой он помешался месяц назад, и рассуждать о балансе и взаимосвязи всего, что происходит в жизни человека, просто возьми с собой ай-под и запрись в ванной. Его увлечения не идут тебе на пользу.

\- Зато он убирает в квартире и стирает мои носки, - бросает в ответ Тэмин.

\- Это, однозначно, плюс, - соглашается Чжонин, явно вспомнив, что творится у них с Сехуном.

\- Это баланс и взаимосвязь, - настаивает Тэмин, он уже понимает, насколько глупо звучит, но доводить Чжонина исключительно весело.

\- Хочешь, мы поменяемся едой? - он спрашивает это так серьезно и осторожно, что Тэмин не выдерживает и начинает смеяться.

\- Идиот, - бурчит Чжонин, и явно пытается выглядеть обиженным. Тэмин не верит ему ни на секунду, но успокаивается, и, на всякий случай, делает первый шаг к примирению.

\- Ты забыл палочки, я принесу.

***

Взять их получается, донести, не совсем. Какой-то парень случайно выбивает палочки у Тэмина из рук. Тому очень хочется отпустить комментарий о том, что люди такого роста, для своего же блага не должны попадаться другим под ноги. Парень ниже него на полголовы и Тэмин понимает, что это далеко не катастрофа, но уже та разница, которая открывает дорогу чувству юмора. В следующую секунду он очень рад, что в отличии от Кибом-хёна, может сдержаться и промолчать, потому что когда парень поворачивается, становится понятно, что за недостаток роста тот получил лицо и чувство стиля (Кёнсу бы гордился его линией рассуждений).

\- Извини, пожалуйста, я не смотрел куда иду, - и улыбку, понимает Тэмин. Эта улыбка точно стоила минимум трёх сантиметров. - Бери мои, а эти я отнесу, - продолжает тот, вкладывая палочки в руку засмотревшемуся Тэмину, и нагибается, чтобы поднять пару, которая всё еще валяется на полу.

Тэмин провожает его взглядом, пока тот не садится за стол к компании старшекурсников, и понимает, что даже не сказал "Спасибо".

\- Ну, что, это сойдет за восстановление баланса и справедливости? - подкалывает его Чжонин, когда он наконец возвращается на свое место.

\- Очень смешно, - отвечает Тэмин, и облизывает палочки, перед тем как воткнуть их в рис Чжонина. Тот успевает издать только протестующее "Фуу".

На протяжении ланча, взгляд Тэмина продолжает притягивать компания у входа в столовую, и похоже, он привлекает к этому ненужное внимание Чжонина.

\- Он тебе что-то сказал? - это зыбкая почва. Неправильный ответ и Чжонин пойдет нарываться на драку, или следующие две недели будет изводить Тэмина глупыми шутками.

\- Нет. Я думаю о том, что давно не встречал никого, настолько же низкого как Кёнсу, - говорит Тэмин вслух, а про себя просит прощения у охуенности незнакомца.

\- Эмбер? - предлагает Чжонин, и тревога Тэмина уходит, сейчас его очередь издеваться.

\- Понимаю, что у тебя осталась подростковая травма от проигрыша девушке в дэнс-батле, но ни у кого, кроме тебя, нет сомнений в её поле.

\- Ты смотришь телевизор? Айдолы доказывают, что ничему нельзя верить. И я не поверю, пока не увижу своими глазами, - абсолютно серьезно утверждает Чжонин, явно не замечая оговорку.

\- Не увидишь что? - тут же цепляется Тэмин, и начинает смеяться, когда Чжонин заливается краской.

Именно этот момент выбирает Сехун, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

\- Привет, хён. Чжонин, что у тебя с лицом? Ты опять что-то съел?

\- Чжонин сказал, что признает Эмбер девушкой, если она покажет ему "это", - с радостью подливает масла в огонь Тэмин. Судя по тому, как загораются глаза Сехуна, он понимает, что через полчаса эмоционально потрёпанный Чжонин и не вспомнит, с чего всё началось.

***

\- Не знал, о твоём нездоровом интересе к низким людям. Я начинаю переживать за Кёнсу, он единственный из нас, кто умеет готовить, - Чжонин слишком внезапно вырывает Тэмина из мыслей. Ему явно не стоило спрашивать "Причём тут Кёнсу?", но уже поздно.

\- Ни при чём. Но ты плохого мнения обо мне, если считаешь, что я не заметил, как вторую неделю подряд ты садишься так, чтобы можно было смотреть на Чжунхён-хёна, а потом делаешь это все время, что мы здесь сидим, - жалуется Чжонин.

\- И чем я себя выдал? - пытается свести всё к шутке Тэмин, но потом передумывает, - И откуда ты знаешь, как его зовут?

\- Я сказал, что красные стринги отлично на тебе смотрятся, а ты согласился, - хмыкает Чжонин, - И я понятия не имею, как его зовут, но имя всегда можно узнать. Мы в одном университете, Тэмин, скорее всего у вас есть общие знакомые, или хотя бы аккаунты на одних и тех же сайтах. Пойди и поговори с ним наконец, в любом случае тебе нужен постоянный хён. Честное слово, если ты еще раз "забудешь" кошелёк, когда мы куда-то пойдем, я не буду за тебя платить! - если для других это может звучать, как серьёзное заявление, Тэмин знает, что Чжонин заплатит и в следующий раз и в раз после следующего.

\- С чего ты взял, что я соврал? Мне идет красный, правда модель не очень удобная, - говорит Тэмин, и картинно ёрзает на стуле. 

Когда через минуту они всё еще не могут перестать смеяться, девушки за соседним столом начинают бросать неодобрительные взгляды в их сторону, но Тэмин не замечает. Зато он замечает новую черную точку на мочке уха «Чжунхёна».

\- Вау, он ещё раз проколол ухо, - Тэмин понимает, что сказал это вслух, когда сталкивается взглядом с Чжонином.

\- Тэмин, я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, пока тебя арестуют за сталкинг. Если с ним не познакомишься ты, это сделаю я от твоего имени.

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - шутит Тэмин, и ему совсем не нравится улыбка Чжонина, которую он получает в ответ.

***

Последние десять минут Тэмин с Сехуном смакуют каждую деталь того случая, когда Чжонин по ошибке зашел в женский туалет, и особо впечатлительная женщина устроила скандал требуя, чтобы охрана вывела "этого извращенца" из здания кинотеатра. Потому что до их сеанса осталось всего пятнадцать минут, а, значит, еще пять и Чжонину зачтется получасовое опоздание. Они как раз добираются до части, где женщина пытается бросить в него рулоном туалетной бумаги, когда тот, наконец, появляется.

\- Боже, только не эта история, сколько можно? - ноет он, и выхватывает у Тэмина стакан с колой.

\- Бесконечно. И, да, угощайся, пожалуйста, - на его замечание Чжонин только закатывает глаза, и делает еще один большой глоток.

\- Не волнуйся, попкорн я возьму у Сехуна.

\- Не знаю, какого Сехуна ты имеешь в виду, но мой попкорн буду есть только я, - откликается тот. Чжонин пинает его носком кеда и поворачивается обратно к Тэмину.

\- Между прочим, я хотел сказать, что держу обещания.

\- Если ты постирал своё грязное бельё, то я очень горжусь тобой, но причём тут я? - Тэмин не понижает голос и у Чжонина загораются кончики ушей, потому что проходящая мимо парочка явно всё услышала.

\- Вы самые ужасные друзья на свете, и я не об этом. Дай мне свой телефон.

Когда через минуту Чжонин возвращает Тэмину его мобильный, на экране открыта информация о контакте "Чжонхён ♥".

\- О Боже, - выдыхает Тэмин, - Чжонин.

\- Такое обращение меня устраивает, можешь использовать его чаще. И только попробуй удалить этот номер или не позвонить по нему, тогда в конце месяца Чжонхён получит от тебя плюшевого медведя и самое ужасное признание в любви, которое можно найти в интернете, - Тэмин не сомневается, что именно так и будет, потому что вся застенчивость Чжонина куда-то девается, если у него есть шанс опозорить своих друзей.

\- Но, правда, как ты его достал? - решает на всякий случай уточнить Тэмин.

\- Нашел, пока рылся в телефоне Сучжон, а она, скорее всего, взяла у сестры. Я его сразу узнал по фотографии, - как ни в чём не бывало, отвечает Чжонин, потому что именно для этого занятия и созданы чужие телефоны.

\- Интересно, зачем он ей, - Тэмин понимает, что ему еще очень рано беспокоится из-за подобных вещей, но интерес к Чжонхёну такой девушки, как Сучжон, его совсем не радует.

\- Они с девочками поспорили на то, кто к концу недели достанет больше телефонов парней из нашего универа, - подает голос Сехун, который последние пару минут пытается сделать селку так, чтобы на фоне было видно плакат фильма, на который они идут.

\- И ты это знаешь, потому что? - с легким подозрением спрашивает Чжонин.

\- Потому что я такой милый, что периодически они забывают, что за их столом парень и переключаются на свои девчачьи разговоры.

\- Вау, - Чжонин смотрит на Сехуна с таким восхищением и завистью, будто тот объявил о свидании с Эммой Уотсон.

\- Скорее, ужас. Поверьте, самые страшные вещи в своей жизни я слышал именно там, - и Тэмин очень охотно ему верит, чего он только не наслушался в школьные годы. Сехун делает ещё одну селку, явно удачную, и смотрит в сторону их зала. - Всё, пойдёмте, думаю, реклама уже закончилась.

***

Обычно Тэмин не реагирует на подколы о том, как часто теряет мобильный, потому что ай-под он теряет в два раза чаще. Но это явно не его неделя, потому что только в прошлый понедельник они с Чжонином ездили за телефоном в торговый центр, а сейчас всего лишь четверг и Тэмин опять понятия не имеет, где он его оставил. 

Тэмин очень рад, что получил смены Сохён, но среди них попадаются и ночные, поэтому просто отсидеть на парах уже испытание, а теперь ему даже не хочется искать никого из знакомых, чтобы попробовать набрать свой номер. В итоге он плюёт на всё, и переходит дорогу к любимому кафе, чтобы заказать себе мокачино, как он собирался сделать до обнаружения пропажи.

Там его и находит Чжонин примерно через полтора часа.

\- Твоя мама звонила, кто-то нашел твой телефон и оставил у охранника в нашем корпусе, - он явно ощущает, что не всё в порядке, потому больше ничего не добавляет.

Три чашки кофе уже отбили у Тэмина желание впадать в депрессию, но присутствие Чжонина успокаивает окончательно.

\- Сходишь со мной? 

\- Конечно, - улыбается Чжонин, - Вдруг, по дороге ты потеряешь себя? - кроссовок Тэмина врезается в ножку стула, на котором всего секунду назад сидел Чжонин, но тот со смехом выбегает из кафе на улицу. Тэмин не переживает за свою месть, нет, впереди у них целая дистанция до университета, и он еще посмотрит, кто будет смеяться последним. 

Через двадцать минут выясняется, что они оба смеются в достаточном количестве, но право быть последним за собой сохраняет Чжонин. 

Тэмин очень искренне благодарит охранника, когда тот отдает побитый, но любимый LG Optimus. В это время, Чжонин активно делает вид, что у него слезятся глаза от этого трогательного воссоединения.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь насколько ужасный из тебя вышел бы актёр, - говорит Тэмин, когда они выходят на улицу, на ходу проверяя, не появилось ли на панели новых царапин.

\- Я понимаю, насколько красивый из меня вышел бы актёр, остальное просто детали, - самоуверенным голосом заявляет Чжонин. В ответ Тэмин качает головой, и снимает телефон с блока, чтобы проверить пропущенные звонки. Но останавливается, как вкопанный, когда видит, свой главный экран, с которого на него теперь смотрит улыбающийся Чжонхён. Тэмин чувствует, как Чжонин заглядывает ему через плечо.

\- Воу, Тэмин, я думал вы еще не?.. - Тэмин готов поспорить, что его глаза сейчас не уступают в размерах глазам Кёнсу, и Чжонин это замечает. - Хорошо, вы ещё "не". Но, тогда как?  
Тэмин задается тем же вопросом, и задаётся явно серьезнее чем Чжонин, который вдруг начинает смеяться ему прямо в ухо и похлопывает по плечу.

\- Всё, чувак, теперь ты никак не отвертишься.

*** 

На следующий день Тэмин ещё убеждает себя, что произошедшее могло быть какой-то ошибкой или чьей-то шуткой. Все надежды разрушаются, когда на одной из перемен Чжонин и Сехун вдруг одновременно замолкают и по выражениям их лиц Тэмин понимает, что дело - дрянь. "Он у меня за спиной?" - спрашивает Тэмин одними губами.

\- Ну, всё, нам пора на тренировку, хорошо тебе провести свободный вечер пятницы, - преувеличенно громко говорит Чжонин, и Тэмину очень хочется, чтобы на того упало пианино.

\- И целую свободную субботу, - выразительно добавляет Сехун. В этот момент Тэмин решает, что пианино достаточно большое, его хватит на двоих, - Пока, хён.

Они моментально пропадают из поля зрения, и Тэмину ничего не остается, кроме как обернуться. Он облокачивается на подоконник и чувствует, как рядом с ним останавливается Чжонхён.

\- Вчера я нашел чей-то телефон, - вдруг нарушает тишину тот, - Тэминни, как выяснилось после первого звонка. Перед тем, как отдать телефон охраннику, я решил набрать свой номер, чтобы потом связаться и узнать, забрали ли его. Представляешь удивление, когда номер оказался среди контактов? И признаюсь тебе по секрету, я не уверен, что еще у кого-то возле моего имени стоит сердечко, даже у моей нуны, - на последнем предложении Тэмину начинает казаться, что его уши сейчас самовоспламенятся. Он не может придумать никакого выхода из ситуации, кроме привычного - нести всю чушь, что придёт в голову.

\- Ты всё не так понял, - с очень уверенной дрожью в голосе начинает Тэмин, но берёт себя в руки и переводит взгляд со своих кед на лицо Чжонхёна.

\- Уверен? - Тэмин ни в чём не уверен, кроме того, что вблизи Чжонхён ещё красивее, но он абсолютно точно не скажет это вслух и не поддастся желанию потрогать. 

Молча стоять и пялиться - не лучший способ завести знакомство, но Чжонхена это явно не смущает. Он всего на секунду отвлекается на свой телефон, и почти сразу мобильный Тэмина сообщает о приходе нового сообщения. Некоторые вещи просто не могут быть совпадением, и тот с опаской нажимает на "Открыть".

От: Чжонхён ♥  
Сегодня, "*** Cafe", 17.00?

\- К сожалению, к половине седьмого мне на работу, - сначала Тэмину кажется, что голос Чжонхёна доносится откуда-то издалека, но в итоге он сосредотачивается на реальности и она ему очень нравится, достаточно, чтобы расслабиться.

\- Тогда завтра? Ты знаешь, я свободен весь день, - Тэмин видит, что Чжонхён удивлён внезапно вернувшейся способностью формировать предложения, и надеется, что это приятное удивление.

\- Думаю, суббота лучше подходит для второго свидания – ухмыляется тот.

Тэмин не понимает, почему раньше не обращал внимания на то, как хорошо звучит слово "свидание" и какой безумный восторг оно вызывает.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - кивает он, и решается на еще один шаг, - Если что, на третье я очень люблю ходить по вторникам.

На этот раз Тэмин смотрит Чжонхёну прямо в глаза. Ему почему-то кажется, что это самый важный момент разговора.

\- Какое совпадение, - Чжонхён улыбается немного мягче, и Тэмин не успел придумать правильный вариант ответа, но его вполне устраивает этот.

**Author's Note:**

> 16 января 2013


End file.
